User blog:Tuxedo!/VOTING: Criminal Case Wiki Awards 2016
__NOEDITSECTION__ One cold December night, in the unknown staff headquarters... Reg: So, the year is almost up, and we have nominations... What do you wanna do? Max: I guess we should hold the voting session... Tux: Okay. Hello, hello! It's your favorite administrator (sorry Max) wishing you a merry Christmas! And as it is the most wonderful time of the year, it's time to celebrate 2016 in Criminal Case! We've gone pretty far this year, from being on a railway to Mongolia to arresting a psychotic lover in the 19th-century United States, so we should commemorate the best (or the worst) of the year! Sit tight and please for the love of God, vote for every category here. Some notes, especially for you first-timers: *"Criminal Case Awards" refers to in-game content specifically from Fast Track to Murder to Shear Murder . *For the Editor Awards, if you are a nominee, it is recommended that you do not vote for yourself. Show some sportsmanship dammit! *Winners of the Editor Awards will each receive special userboxes and profile tags for themselves. *Feel free to leave a comment down below letting us know who/what you voted for. *No fighting each other/us in the comments, please. *The voting session ends on the 1st of January 2017 at 4:30 PM (UTC)—unless there's an unfortunate delay for whatever reason, in which case, we'll be sure to give you a heads-up. Criminal Case Awards • Best Character of the Year (Male) Vote for the male you think has been the all-around best this year. Nominees: Armand Dupont Arthur Wright Baxter Fraser Brice LeBeau Charles Dupont Elliot Clayton Jack Archer Jean Connerie Jonah Karam Lars Douglas Richard Wells Sanjay Korrapati • Best Character of the Year (Female) Vote for the female you think has been the all-around best this year. Nominees: Angela Douglas Anya Ivanova Asal Hawaa Carmen Martinez Grace Delaney Ingrid Bjorn Lavinia De Brills Maddie O'Malley Marina Romanova Michelle Zuria Rose Zhao • Best Heroic Character of the Year Vote for the character you think should be recognized the most for their amazing and heroic deeds this year. Nominees: Armand Dupont Baxter Fraser Carmen Martinez Elizabeth Ripley Elliot Clayton Jack Archer Jonah Karam Lars Douglas Marina Romanova Michelle Zuria Nigel Adaku Sanjay Korrapati Vadim Efremov • Best Villainous Character of the Year Vote for the villainous character that was amazing in their evil deeds, from their personality to the nature of their plan to their sheer intelligence. Nominees: Anbu Devanesan Angela Douglas Anya Ivanova Arsenio Castillo Ayush Patil Hector Montoya Ignacio Muñoz Isabel Amarga Lavinia De Brills Marshall Metcalf Natasha Romanova Obaasan Ronin Ozawa Sarah Bennett Sheila Black Warren Goodfellow • Funniest Character of the Year Vote for the character that made you crack the most laughs (or smiles, if you're heartless) this year. Nominees: April, May, and June Douglas Carmen Martinez Charles Dupont Chockas D.Lux Elliot Clayton Jack Archer Jean Connerie Lars Douglas Michelle Zuria Richard Wells Rose Zhao Sanjay Korrapati • Most Annoying Character of the Year Vote for the character who annoyed you so much that you wanted to give them a virtual punch in the face. Nominees: Arsenio Castillo Asal Hawaa Elizabeth Ripley Hector Montoya Jack Archer James Hewett Oscar Trefusis Sanjay Korrapati Sarah Bennett Warren Goodfellow • Best New Main Character of the Year Vote for who you think the best member of the Concordian Flying Squad is. Nominees: Arthur Wright Charles Dupont Evie Holloway Isaac Bontemps Maddie O'Malley Richard Wells Rose Zhao Viola Pemberton • Worst New Main Character of the Year Vote for who you think the worst member of the Concordian Flying Squad is. Nominees: Viola Pemberton Rose Zhao Richard Wells Maddie O'Malley Isaac Bontemps Evie Holloway Charles Dupont Arthur Wright • Best Couple of the Year Vote for your favorite (canon or non-canon) couple in the game. Love is love is love. Nominees: Elliot Clayton x Vanna Alabama Jack Archer x Asal Hawaa Jack Archer x Lars Douglas Jack Archer x Lavinia De Brills Jonah Karam x Marina Romanova Lars Douglas x Angela Douglas Lars Douglas x Chockas D.Lux • Worst Case Title of the Year Vote for the case title with the least amount of creativity and thought put into it. Nominees: Fast Track to Murder Countdown to Murder Bloodywood Dead in the Water Oh! Crazy Kill! Death Match Crash and Burn The Circle of Death Lifeless in Seattle Politically Incorrect Slash and Burn • Best Case of the Year Vote for the all-around best case released this year. Nominees: Plagued by Death The Murder Games A Stab in the Dark Out of the Blue Going the Distance In Plain Sight The King's Shadow Operation Spyfall Down to the Wire The Darkest Hour • Worst Case of the Year Vote for the all-around worst case released this year. Nominees: Treacherous Waters Bloodywood The Killer in the Rice Oh! Crazy Kill! Dead in the Water Speak, Friend, and Die The Circle of Death Shadow Nation Lifeless in Seattle • Best Region of the World Edition We've traveled the entire world. Choose the all-around best region from Season 3. Nominees: Europe Sahara Region Eurasia South Asia East Asia Oceania Africa South America North America • Worst Region of the World Edition Now, choose the all-around worst region from Season 3. Nominees: North America South America Africa Oceania East Asia South Asia Eurasia Sahara Region Europe • LOL Moment of the Year Choose the moment which made you laugh out loud (or at least loudly exhale from your nose) the most. Nominees: Jack tells Lars that Asal wanted him to do tantric exercises that improve his sex drive. ("Insides Out") June whips out a grenade while playing hide-and-seek, freaking Jonah out. ("The Murder Games") A monkey steals Jack's sunglasses before they investigate the forest. ("The Sweet Escape") Jack is appalled by Jacob Gilbert's style, even though it closely resembles his. ("Kicking the Bucket") Lily tells a panicking Marina that she is Jonah's sister, not his wife. ("Kicking the Bucket") Jack reluctantly confesses that he slept with Lavinia De Brills in Kenya. ("In Plain Sight") Lars makes a depressing knock-knock joke pertaining to Angela's arrest. ("Murder, He Wrote") Asal slaps Jack after he kisses her despite them breaking up. ("Total Eclipse of the Heart") Jack and Michelle accidentally drink ayahuasca, getting them high. ("Cheaters Never Win") Jack dresses in drag, accidentally making Lars fall in love with him. ("Up in Smoke") Sanjay sets up Vanna Alabama and Elliot by giving each one the other's number. ("Politically Incorrect") Rose implies that she killed her ex-husband, frightening Maddie. ("Welcome to Concordia!") Maggie Scrubber hits a Ramirez lookalike in the head with a frying pan. ("A Murder Carol") • OMG Moment of the Year Choose the moment which shocked and shook you to your very core due to how sudden it was. Nominees: Lars collapses and is confined in a hospital after contacting a deadly virus. ("Plagued by Death") Anbu Devanesan kidnaps Elliot in an attempt to escape arrest. ("A Stab in the Dark") Angela is exposed as the SOMBRA mole within the Bureau. ("In Plain Sight") Jack kisses Asal (despite their breakup) to place a micorchip on her. ("Total Eclipse of the Heart") While posing as Niilo Virtanen to protect him, Jack is shot in the chest. ("Double Trouble") Jean Connerie is found stabbed and Asal is found injured in the satellite crash site. ("Operation Spyfall") After the team uncover Chief Ripley's past, she retires from the Bureau. ("Down to the Wire") Natasha Romanova's body is unceremoniously dumped in Times Square. ("The Darkest Hour") Marina is arrested by the FBI, who suspect her of helping to kidnap the President. ("The Darkest Hour") Angela breaks out of jail and plants a bomb in the Bureau's break room. ("The Darkest Hour") During her arrest, Sarah Bennett is shot dead after she shoots both Jack and Dupont. ("The Darkest Hour") Harriet Patrick is found stabbed next to a fire soon after the team first meet her. ("Slash and Burn") • Awesome Moment of the Year Choose the moment that was the most unspeakably AWESOME this year. Nominees: Marina confronts her mother, Natasha Romanova, and arrests her for her crimes. ("Countdown to Murder") Carmen adopts Sanjay after he refuses to live with strangers. ("The Murder Games") Anbu Devanesan is cornered in the docks before Jonah shoots his hand to rescue Elliot. ("A Stab in the Dark") Michelle is hired by Ingrid as a Bureau agent to officially help catch the mole. ("In Plain Sight") In the Nigerian hotel, Jonah shoots Aristide Akintola in the head and rescues Carmen. ("In Plain Sight") Grace is recruited as the Bureau's new coroner in Antarctica. ("Ice Rage") Arsenio Castillo is arrested for founding and leading SOMBRA, as well as killing Michelle. ("The King's Shadow") The team arrest Hector Montoya for leading SOMBRA, as well as for killing Jason Stone. ("Down to the Wire") Asal explains her cold behavior to Jack and the Bureau and finally makes peace with Jack. ("Down to the Wire") Being reunited after the President's rescue, Jonah and Marina share a kiss. ("The Darkest Hour") The Bureau is given the UN Peace Award for restoring peace and for bringing down SOMBRA. ("The Darkest Hour") Evie and the player reunite Pippa Caffrey with her parents during Christmas. ("A Murder Carol") • Heartbreaking Moment of the Year Choose the moment that made you want to cry ;_;_;_; the most this year. Nominees: Sanjay gets depressed after seeing Kesavan being been run over by Sandeep Sadhra. ("Insides Out") Tsukada Chieko sorrowfully reports that she had found her brother, Hiroshi, dead. ("The Murder Games") Lars cries and has a hard time accepting that Angela was the mole after her arrest. ("In Plain Sight") Angela tells and proves to Lars that she loved him and the triplets despite her allegiance. ("In Plain Sight") Heartbroken over Angela's betrayal, a drunk Lars almost slits his throat with a knife. ("Murder, He Wrote") Michelle is suddenly found murdered in Campanilla after she left headquarters early. ("The King's Shadow") Sanjay finds Michelle's belongings that prove that she loved the team. ("The King's Shadow") Ingrid recounts her disastrous marriage with Ramon Cortez. ("The King's Shadow" & "Day of the Dead") Lars says his final farewell to Angela, denying her the right to see the triplets. ("The Darkest Hour") Dupont succumbs to his fatal bullet wound and the team hold a funeral for him. ("The Darkest Hour") Having fulfilled their ultimate goal, the Bureau is disbanded by Ingrid. ("The Darkest Hour") The extent of Maximillian Poe's grief for his late wife is revealed. ("Shear Murder") Editor Awards • Criminal Case Wikian of the Year Choose the editor you think has had the greatest impact on the wiki this year. Nominees: Fanison Icy34567 JackofallCCtrades17 James Five Koishi-Komeiji MaxShadows Mephistz NessaTasartir16 Reg Boy Rifqitheflipper RoseyLaly28 Tuttifruttichaitea Tuxedo! Weaklingz27 • Breakout Editor of the Year Choose the editor you think has really established their role on the wiki this year. Nominees: Aldrianyf Louisgustavo Mudkip128 RayIsNotImpressed Weaklingz27 • Underrated Editor of the Year Choose the editor you think deserves much more appreciation than they currently have. Nominees: Aldrianyf Louisgustavo Rifqitheflipper RoseyLaly28 Weaklingz27 • Best Conduct of the Year Choose the editor who is friendly with a lot of people on the wiki. Nominees: Fanison JackofallCCtrades17 Joanne Maniago MaxShadows Mephistz RoseyLaly28 Solon75 Tuxedo! • Fanfic Writer of the Year Choose the editor who writes the greatest fanfictions and/or fan-made cases. Nominees: Aldrianyf AlexClayton CoolCCMystery Loverofcriminalcase Rifqitheflipper Solon75 Tuttifruttichaitea • Master Troll of the Year Choose the editor who brightens up the wiki the most with their jokes. Nominees: Reg Boy Rifqitheflipper Tuttifruttichaitea Tuxedo! • OTP of the Year Choose your one true pairing between the users of this wiki. Nominees: Reg Boy x Tuxedo! Reg Boy x The Criminal Rifqitheflipper x Aldrianyf Solon75 x Joanne Maniago NessaTasartir16 x Koishi-Komeiji And you've reached the end of the voting session! Thanks so much for participating, and tune in on the 1st of January next year for the results! Again, this is Tux wishing you a merry Christmas, and happy playing! Also Reg has me on gunpoint, so credits to him for the coding. Reg please free my family [[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']]Tuxedo![[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']] Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Awards Category:Blog posts/Highlighted